


Still A Sensitive One

by NctHoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NctHoe/pseuds/NctHoe
Summary: You're boyfriend, Jisung Park, and you decide to have a movie marathon on his short vacation. Things get a bit too hard for Jisung as he tries to man up and not cry during the Disney movies, wanting to seem mature and nonsensitive for you.





	Still A Sensitive One

"Jisung!!!" You yelled from your bedroom, having to pick out a bunch of movies to watch as the other made snacks.

"Yeess~"

"Does Tangled sound alright as well?" You questioned before stacking the movie on top of the other 2 you had already picked out which were The Lion King and The Fox And The Hound.

"Again, you can pick out anything you want to watch babe." Jisung laughed while making his way into the room with a plate of Oreos. You secretly smiled to yourself as it was very rare for the boy to give you nicknames, it made you blush.

"Okay then I think we're ready!" You exclaimed, rushing over to the big tv and inserting The Fox And The Hound first. You quickly made your way back to the king sized bed where Jisung had already eaten 3 cookies.

"Ya save some!" You scolded before taking a cookie. He simply gave you a glared pout before you both zipped it up and began watching the movie.

~

~

"Jisung that's so sad..." You sniffed while watching the depressing scene play before your eyes, the old lady had just dropped Todd off into the forest. You didn't dare look at your boyfriend as silent tears fell down your cheeks, you quickly wiped them away.

"It's okay, it's all fake~" Jisung cooed, feeling a hand rub your back in a comforting manner. Something sounded very off in his voice but you didn't pay attention, too focused into the movie.

~

~

"Phew, glad that's over. Next up is Tangled!" You cheered, quickly grabbing the movie and replaced The Fox And The Hound.

"Do you want me to get more food?" Jisung questioned. You glanced over and noticed him rubbing his face in a stressed manner but brushed it off.

"No I'm good, those Oreos filled me up."

"Yeah the 6 that you ate out of 30?"

"That's because of you!!!"

~

~

Yet once more the same thing happened, another sad scene came on that pulled at the strings of your heart. Eugine just cut Repunzels hair and died after the grandmother fell from the large tower.

"Flower gleam and glow..." Repunzel sang.

You sniffed.

"Let your powers shine..."

"Jisung."

"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..."

"Yes (Y/N)?" He called out.

"Heal what has been hurt..."

"I'm crying..."

"Change the fate's design..."

Jisung sighed before you heard shuffling.

"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..."

You felt the other wrap the blanket you guys were sharing around you, he used the cover and wiped the tears that fell onto your cheeks.

"Don't cry baby, it's okay."

"What once was mine..." Repunzel finished. You quickly buried your face into the cover and sniffed, face red from embarrassment.

"D-don't look at me!" You stuttered. You heard Jisung laugh to himself after he sniffed. Wait. Sniffed? You wanted to look but at the same time you didn't want him seeing the makeup that was now smudged across your face. He sounded as if he was taking deep, shaky breaths but that could just be from you crying.

~

~

Once Tangled ended you had already calmed down from the emotional attack and was now starring at the credits.

"Do you want to go ahead and watch the last movie or is it too late?" You questioned, turning your head to look at Jisung. It was the first time you looked at him since before the movies started.

"N-no, I think I'm tired actually." He stuttered, hanging his head low and trying to cover his face with the brim of his hat. That didn't stop you from noticing the red nose and tears that laid on his face.

"Jisung are you crying?!" You asked in a worried tone, scooting over and grabbing his hand as he tried to cover his face.

"Maybe?" He sighed, finally looking at you and sure enough, he was definitley crying.

"Aw Jisung why didn't you tell me? I could have stopped the movies!" You awed, feeling guilty as you wiped his tears. You now knew why he was acting so weird.

"I-I knew you enjoyed the movies and I wanted to seem a bit manly, learn from what Taeyong hyung told me to do." He confessed, gripping his sweatpants. You felt your heart enlarge a bit that Jisung was trying to find way to seme more manly or cool to you, he always tried to impress you.

"You don't have to try and act manly at all, it's okay to cry babe." You cooed, wrapped your arms around the slim boy and giving him a hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around you as well and buried his face into your neck.

"You might be 16 but you're still a little sensitive I can tell." You giggled, rubbing his back as he controlled himself. He laughed back and lightly punched your side, squeezing you in his grip.

"But in all honestly, I really do want to go to bed. I don't think the hyungs will come back til later late." He said, sitting up from your neck and looking at the clock. 1:52AM.

"Okay then, you go ahead and lay down and I'll do the rest."

"But-"

"No 'buts'! Lay down and get comfy." You ordered, taking his hat from his head before getting up. You cleaned the room a bit as he got under the coveres with no protests, once everything was done you turned the lights off and layed beside him.

"The hyungs will think we did bad things." Jisung said suddenly. That made you blush but laugh outloud as well, you hit his shoulder.

"That is until the see the Disney movies stacked up in the corner." You giggled, sliding closer to the boy for warmth.

"Okay okay yes, goodnight (Y/N)." Jisung whispered, nuzzling his head under your chin. You smiled to yourself and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in which he returned with his arms around your waist.

"Goodnight Jisung."


End file.
